


Sam Teaches Cass About Facebook.

by ErenTitanYeager



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AO3 FB 5000, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 12:38:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12888033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErenTitanYeager/pseuds/ErenTitanYeager
Summary: Cass sees Sam working on his computer and he sees that he's on Facebook and Sam goes onto explain how Facebook works to Cass.





	Sam Teaches Cass About Facebook.

AN: This is a prompt from the AO3 Facebook group. I hope that y'all will enjoy reading this. This was originally written for AO3, but I have decided to post it here as well. Please enjoy. Now on with the story.

xxxxxx

Summary: Cass sees Sam working on his computer and he sees that he's on Facebook and Sam goes onto explain how Facebook works to Cass.

xxxxxx

It was a Thursday night and Sam was quite busy working on his laptop, furiously typing out a reply to a troll on Facebook. And of course the name that he is using for his profile isn't his real name. The fake name that he is using for his Facebook profile is in fact, Hector Aframian, which is an old alias of his older brother, Dean. Once he's finished typing out his reply to said internet troll, he clicks the reply button and it posts instantly. He sighs as he sits back in his seat. Cass walks into the room and he smiles at Sam. Sam doesn't notice him until he's standing right beside him.

"Sam, what is Facebook?.", Cass asks the taller Winchester brother and Sam nearly jumps out of his skin at seeing Cass appear all of the sudden out of thin air. Sam and Dean have known Cass for what feels like forever now. He shouldn't be surprised that Cass is nowhere to be seen one second and in the next second, he is standing right next to him. "Cass. what the hell?. You scared the fuck out of me. You're like a damn ninja or something"., Sam says and Cass instantly feels just a little bit guilty about not announcing his sudden appearance. "I'm sorry, Sam. I did not mean to scare the fuck out of you. Where is this fuck that you speak of?. Where did it go and do you want it back?.", Cass asks him in all seriousness. Sam stares in complete silence at the Angel standing next to him in the bunker's kitchen. He can't tell if Cass is just fucking with him or if he really is being serious.

"Cass, that's just a expression.", Sam replies and at first Cass doesn't say anything but then a few moments later, he cracks a smile and he says, "Sam relax, I'm just kidding. I know that it's just an expression that humans use to well express their shock or surprise."., And Sam can't help but chuckle at Cass's experts use of humor. "Yeah, I know. But that was pretty damn funny, Cass. So what's up?. You wanted something. Are you having trouble with Netflix again?"., Sam asks and Cass is the one chuckles this time.

"No, Sam. I have figured out how Netflix works. I'm actually curious on how this Facebook app that I hear the humans speak of works. How does it work and what is it uses?.", Is what Cass asks him and Sam isn't all that surprised. Cass is always asking either him or Dean about human technology, well mostly him, because Dean doesn't jack shit how Myspace works much Facebook itself. Sam turns away from Cass and puts his full attention back to his Facebook tab on his laptop. He hits a few keys and he's back on his own Facebook page. Once done with that, he faces Cass again. "Okay Cass. I'll show you how Facebook works. Grab a chair and sit right next to me.", Sam tells him and Cass gives him a quick nod and he quickly gets a chair from near them and he brings over right next to Sam and his laptop and then he sits down in the chair. Cass turns to face Sam.

"So Sam, what is Facebook?.", Cass asks him and Sam smiles. "Okay, so get this. Well basically Cass, it's a social network where people from all over the world can connect and be friends and share ideas and join groups"., Cass tilts his head to right and a curious expression crosses his face like student who is learning a new skill. "Group?"., Cass asks and Sam nods. "Yeah, groups in Facebook is where people with similar interests or hobbies can talk and discus their favorite movies, tv shows, books or whatever have you and many of them actually become friends because of this.", Cass nods and smiles at Sam's explanation. "That makes a lot of sense, Sam. I'm curious Sam, how many groups are you in?"., Cass asks him and the Angel is quite curious about his answer. Facebook sounds like a wonderful idea to him. Sam spends a few minutes thinking about how many groups on Facebook that he is a member of and he smiles as remembers just how many Facebook groups that he is actually in.

"I'm in quite a few Facebook groups actually, Cass. I'll say about two hundred.", Sam replies and Cass isn't all that surprised by Sam's answer. Sam is a people person. Cass smiles. "That's quite a lot, Sam. How many members do these Facebooks usually have?.", Sam replies a only second later. "Well usually, Facebook groups have members up in the millions, and in a few of the Facebook groups that I am in, have members in the millions. Well, there is this one group that I'm a member of that actually has exactly five thousand members. And it's an amazing group.", Sam replies and once again Cass nods his head. "Thank you Sam. I'm glad that you took the time to teach me about Facebook.", Sam nods to Cass and Cass starts to get up from his chair and Sam stops him by placing his hand on his arm. And Cass sits back down in his chair and Sam returns his hand back to his laptop.

"How about we have a little celebration since you have learned how amazing that Facebook is?.", Sam asks Cass and the Angel smiles once more. "How do you wish we celebrate it then?.", Cass asks and Sam smiles at him. "Well, by making you a Facebook profile, of course.", Sam tells him and a bright smile spreads across Cass's face at that moment. "Okay Sam, how does one make a Facebook profile?.", Is Cass's question and Sam responds by helping him create his own Facebook profile. The two men spend the next half hour or so creating said Facebook profile. And once that is finished, both of them are ready to end the night. Sam closes his laptop and he heads off to bed, while Cass goes to to his own room in the Men Of Letters bunker. Cass is glad that he has learned about Facebook. Maybe now, he can find out why humans love it so much.

xxxxxx

AN 2: Well, there y'all go. I had a lot of fun writing this. I really hope that I got Sam and Cass's personalities right and that y'all have enjoyed reading it. I thank y'all for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following my work. As always please read and review. Until next time.


End file.
